Davros
'Davros '''is a cunning and completely deranged Kaled scientist from the planet Skaro and a major antagonist in the British sci-fi series, ''Doctor Who. He is infamous for being the creator of the Daleks. History Davros was born during the final century of the Thousand-Year War between Skaro's two civilisations, the Thals and his own people, the Kaleds. One fateful day during his childhood, he found himself trapped in the midst of a field of handmines and would surely have died had he not been saved by a mysterious man who emerged from a large blue box. What the boy didn't yet know was that this man was the twelfth incarnation of the renegade Time Lord called The Doctor, a man whom Davros would regard as his greatest enemy in the future. The Doctor tried to help the young Davros, but upon learning the boy's name, he disappeared back into his box and vanished. However, shortly after the Doctor disappeared, he reappeared again wielding an energy weapon that he used to destroy the handmines surrounding Davros, saving the boy. Though the Doctor knew that Davros would grow up to create the deadliest force the universe would ever know, this act of compassion would unconsciously influence Davros' work on engineering the Daleks, instilling a minute trace of compassion within them. As a young man, Davros would become the Kaleds' leading scientist, developing new weapons for the Kaleds to use against the Thals as the war raged on. At some point, Davros was horrifically injured following a Thal bombing, burning and scarring his entire body as well as leaving him blind and paraplegic. Though crippled, Davros' fellow scientists developed a cybernetic life-support and mobility system based on his own designs, thus saving his life and allowing him to continue his work. Nearing the end of Skaro's millennium-long war between the Thals and the Kaleds, Davros had studied the progressive mutation of his people caused by exposure to lingering nuclear radiation. His experiments on Kaled mutant stock revealed the final form that his race would eventually take, and he sought to accelerate the process and create the superior beings. He designed tank-like travel and life-support machines to house the diminutive creatures and used his genetic prowess to eliminate all emotion from them, except for hatred. And thus, the Daleks - the greatest threat to life across the universe - were born. They swiftly decimated the Thals as well as the remaining Kaleds and even turned against their creator, seeing all non-Dalek life-forms as inferior and undeserving of existence. Though Davros supposedly met his demise at the hands of his "children", he would be revived by The Doctor - the greatest enemy of the Daleks. In the years since his resuscitation, Davros would go on to continue experimenting with the Daleks and aiding them with their conquest of the universe. During the Last Great Time War, Davros led the Daleks in battle against the Time Lords but supposedly perished when his flagship was consumed by the Nightmare Child. He was rescued, however, by Dalek Caan - a member of the Cult of Skaro - and released from the time-locked conflict. Using his own DNA, Davros bred a new army of Daleks and sought to establish a new Dalek empire within the Medusa Cascade, a nebula that existed out of sync with normal time and space. From there, Davros and the Daleks managed to steal 27 planets out of space and time - including Earth - to use them as an engine for his greatest weapon: the Reality Bomb. The Reality Bomb would release a neverending wave of Z-neutrino energy which would cancel out the electrical bonds binding all particles of matter together, resulting in the complete dissolution of all life, planets, stars and galaxies across the whole of creation. With everything outside the Medusa Cascade destroyed by the Reality Bomb, the Daleks would become the only life-forms in existence. This scheme was thwarted by the Doctor and his human allies and the Daleks and their Crucible space station were completely destroyed, with Davros apparently dying with them. However, Davros survived the destruction of the Crucible, although it is never explained how. After the New Dalek Paradigm successfully rewrote Dalek history and restored their empire, Davros returned to his homeworld of Skaro. The Daleks' maker, dying after surviving centuries on borrowed time due to his cybernetics and time travel, enacted a plan for his old nemesis, the Doctor, to save his life. Davros manages to trick the Doctor into using his regeneration energy to heal him, infusing every Dalek on Skaro with the energy. But the Doctor reveals Davros' scheme also revitalises the decomposing Daleks left to rot in Skaro's sewers, causing them to revolt and destroy the Dalek city. The Doctor then discovers the Daleks have a concept of mercy and are allowed to have the word "mercy" in their vocabulary when he encounters his companion Clara having disguised herself in a Dalek's robotic chassis. The Doctor and Clara escape and the Doctor has an epiphany as to how Davros somehow put a sliver of compassion into the Daleks. He then returns to the battlefield in Davros' childhood, using a Dalek gun to destroy the handmines with the one bit of compassion in Davros' life instilled in the Daleks' design to ensure Clara being saved. Personality Davros is cold, calculating, ruthless and completely insane. He is willing to do anything to achieve his goals and the goals of his creations, the Daleks. He shares the Daleks' sense of superiority over all other life, despite not being a Dalek himself. He undoubtedly knows that if the Daleks did ever conquer the universe and wipe out all other life-forms, he would have no place in their future and they would destroy him as well. His totalitarian way of thinking and his obvious scientific genius make him a very dangerous man. Though he is physically weak and crippled, he is never to be underestimated and he will use others misconceptions of him to his advantage. Cybernetics *'Mobility Unit '- Davros's mobility unit uses electromagnetism to glide over floors and can even levitate. It also functions as Davros's life-support system and he cannot survive without it. The design of this unit would become the basis of the Daleks' robotic shells. *'Control Interface '- While the control board of Davros's mobility unit may appear simplistic to some, he is capable of using it not only to regulate his own functions but to interface with other machines as well. *'Eye '- A glowing blue cybernetic eye rests in Davros's forehead, his own natural eyes having withered to uselessness due to the radioactive environment of his homeworld. *'Hand '- Davros only has the use of his right arm, the left one is completely paralyzed. He has a mechanical hand to replace the real one which was shot off by an assassin. He can fire electrical blasts from this hand to stun or kill enemies. Category:Doctor Who Category:Robot Creators Category:Cyborgs Category:Scientists Category:TV Cyborgs Category:Alien Cyborgs Category:Cyberneticists